


Потанцуем?

by Hikari_Ai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dancing With the Stars, Ballroom Dancing, Crack-ish, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Social Media, Вся история передана через СМИ, Капля ангста полагаю, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Ai/pseuds/Hikari_Ai
Summary: Так как к выходу в эфир готовится первая серия 21 сезона шоу «Танцы со звёздами» (дата выхода 1 серии 30 марта на ABC), сегодня наконец-то объявили список участников.Среди них легендарный русский фигурист Виктор Никифоров, двукратный олимпийский чемпион и пятикратный чемпион мира. Никифоров, только что взявший золото на сочинской Олимпиаде у себя дома, будет выступать с ветераном «Танцев со звёздами» Юри Кацуки, который участвует в шоу как профессионал уже 8 сезон, но так и не выиграл кубок.-Вся история передана через СМИ и иже с ним.-Работа есть и нафикбуке





	1. Неделя 0

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shall We Dance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688759) by [darlingholocene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingholocene/pseuds/darlingholocene). 



> Минутка полезной информации (да, да, я всё ещё наивно верю, что шапку кто-то читает):  
> На канале BBC идёт шоу "Strictly Come Dancing" у которой есть пять версий-адаптаций: американская "Dancing With the Stars" на ABC, о которой и идёт речь в фанфике, русская "Танцы со звёздами" на России, белорусская "Танцы со звездами" на РТР-Беларусь, украинская "Танці з зірками" на 1+1 и СТБ и израильская "רוקדים עם כוכבים" (Rokdim Im Kokhavim/Рокдим им кохавим, демоны, вроде бы, пока не появились, живём дальше хд) на Решет и Channel 2 Israel.
> 
> В шоу принимают участие пары, состоящие из профессиональных танцоров и медийных/публичных личностей.

**Объявлены участники 21 сезона шоу «Танцы со звёздами»: русская легенда Виктор Никифоров присоединится к Танцам со звёздами вместе с другими знаменитостями!**  
  
Приготовьтесь к зажигательным танцам!  
  
Так как к выходу в эфир готовится первая серия 21 сезона шоу «Танцы со звёздами» (дата выхода 1 серии 30 марта на ABC), сегодня наконец-то объявили список участников.  
  
Среди них легендарный русский фигурист Виктор Никифоров, двукратный олимпийский чемпион и пятикратный чемпион мира. Никифоров, только что взявший золото на сочинской Олимпиаде у себя дома, будет выступать с ветераном «Танцев со звёздами» Юри Кацуки, который участвует в шоу как профессионал уже 8 сезон, но так и не выиграл кубок _[1]_.  
  
Никифоров подтвердил эту новость сегодня утром в своём аккаунте на Twitter, на котором свыше 14 миллионов подписчиков.  
  
_@v-nikiforov: Макка и я только что прилетели в ЛА! Так волнующе быть в 21 сезоне #Танцы_со_звёздами! Оставайтесь на связи, 1 серия @dancingabc уже 30 марта_  
  
Более того! Похоже Никифоров будет не единственной русской знаменитостью — также, беря пример с Виктора, участие в шоу примет 15-летний фигурист Юрий Плисецкий, прозванный своими фанатами «Русской феей». Плисецкий будет партнёром победительницы прошлого сезона Милы Бабичевой и самым молодым участником «Танцев со звёздами».  
  
Имена других знаменитостей: Лео де ла Иглесиа, прославившийся своей работой над многосерийной телепостановкой «Дни нашей жизни» _[2]_ , швейцарская модель Кристофф Джакометти и хоккеист Жан-Жак Леруа, серебряный медалист Олимпиады в Сочи.  
  
Как и в прошлом году, членами жюри будут Минако Окукава, Челестино Чальдини, Лилия Барановская и Эмиль Некола. «Этот сезон будет не похож на другие», — обещают ведущие «Танцев со звёздами», Мороока и Полина.  
  
Вот полный список пар участников 21 сезона:  
  
**Виктор Никифоров**  и  **Юри Кацуки**  
**Юрий Плисецкий**  и  **Мила Бабичева**  
**Лео де ла Иглесиа**  и  **Пхичит Чуланонт**  
**Жан-Жак Леруа**  и  **Сара Криспино**  
**Кристофф Джакометти**  и  **Аня Радионова**  
**Сынгыль Ли**  и  **Дженифер Карпентер**  
**Лорен Келлер**  и  **Хуанхонг Чи**  
**Келли Фостер**  и  **Георгий Попович**  
**Изабелла Янг**  и  **Мишель Криспино**  
**Мэрилу Харпер**  и  **Сяо Бин**

 

**\---**

 

**[ВИДЕО] Знакомство со звёздами: Виктор Никифоров — «Танцы со звёздами»**  
  
_[Виктор сидит в студии «Танцев» и ослепительно улыбается в камеру]_  
  
— Привет! Меня зовут Виктор Никифоров и я олимпийский фигурист.  
  
_[следующий кадр]_  
  
— Я занимаюсь балетом с шести лет, но, исключая несколько занятий, которые были нужны для моих программ, никогда не занимался бальными танцами, поэтому, думаю, у меня не будет преимущества перед другими участниками.  
  
_[следующий кадр]_  
  
— Я очень рад попробовать что-нибудь новое! Всегда был большим фанатом этого шоу и не могу дождаться, когда смогу выступить только ради удовольствия.  
  
_[следующий кадр: Виктор очаровательно смеётся]_  
  
— Конечно, я хочу победить! Я Виктор Никифоров!  
  
_[следующий кадр]_  
  
— Думаю, Кристофф будет одним из главных моих соперников. Мы дружим уже очень долгое время, и, поверьте мне, он определённо хорошо танцует. Но я также знаю Юрия и каким конкурентоспособным он может быть, так что могу предположить, что он тоже будет опасным соперником.  
  
_[следующий кадр: Виктор ухмыляется]_  
  
— Я очень счастлив, что буду в паре с Юри, я много лет восхищался его танцами, которые смотрел по телевизору, поэтому не могу дождаться встречи и тренировок с ним! Нашим первым танцем будет фокстрот _[3]_ , но я не могу рассказать под какую музыку, потому что сам, если честно, ещё не знаю. Вам придется посмотреть шоу, чтобы узнать.  
  
_[Виктор подмигивает]_

 

\---

  
  
**ВИДЕО: Репетиция-интервью с Виктором Никифоровым и Юри Кацуки — «Танцы со звёздами»**  
  
[Закадровый голос: Скоро начнётся двадцать первый сезон шоу «Танцы со звёздами», и сегодня мы поговорим с одной из самых ожидаемых пар. Виктор Никифоров завоевал лёд, но сможет ли Юри Кацуки сделать из него танцора? Я отправляюсь в студию «Танцев со звёздами», чтобы выяснить это.]  
  
_[Крупный план Виктора в тренировочном костюме в студии, на его футболке видна надпись «ice daddy»]_  
  
— Репетиции проходят очень хорошо! Это полностью отличается от фигурного катания, но в хорошем смысле! Мне безумно весело, и я волнуюсь показывать зрителям, что мы подготовили для нашего первого танца.  
  
_[Виктор и Юри стоят рядом. Юри смотрит в пол, Виктор улыбается в камеру]_  
  
— Юри замечательный учитель! Он очень требовательный, но ещё на редкость терпеливый со мной, он всегда сбавляет темп, если у меня какие-то трудности с па, и помогает разобраться, что не так. Мне не могло повезти ещё больше, и я чувствую, что между нами происходит невероятная химия.  
  
_[Виктор улыбается Юри, который неистово краснеет и смотрит в сторону]_  
  
_[Крупный план Юри, который вертит в руках шнурок толстовки]_  
  
— Я, эм. Я безусловно счастлив, что Виктор мой партнёр. В смысле, что он потрясающий спортсмен, а я всегда... То есть, да. Я уверен, он поразит вас.  
  
_[Кадр, где Виктор показывает Юри тройной прыжок с места. Юри изумленно смотрит на него и один раз тихонько хлопает руками, краснея, когда Виктор улыбается и даёт пять]_  
  
**Комментарии**  
  
_victorianiki_  · 27 минут назад  
  
Не могу дождаться их первого танца! Я уже знаю, что Виктор будет невероятным, как и всегда  
  
_bubblesinyourcoffee_  · 57 минут назад  
  
омг мне только кажется или юри даже стеснительнее чем обычно  
  
_katsudomeafavour_  · 50 минут назад  
  
          Я думаю, он может быть немного влюблён в Виктора, без обид...  
  
_bubblesinyourcoffee_  · 47 минут назад  
  
                     честно, я не хочу этого говорить, но я согласен? Посмотрите на его лицо, когда Виктор сказал, что между ними химия. Ору, он так сильно покраснел  
  
_chocolaterains_  · 18 минут назад  
  
                              мой малыш Юри растёт, я хочу плакать  
  
_polinapple_  · 36 минут назад  
  
КАК ЖЕ МИЛО ЮРИ ХЛОПНУЛ КОГДА ВИКТОР ВЫПОЛНИЛ ТОТ ПРЫЖОК СКОРО ВЕРНУСЬ СЛИШКОМ МИЛО  
  
_kooala_  · 15 минут назад  
  
Я тоже это вижу????? Ещё Виктор там откровенно хвастается  
  
_polinapple_  · 11 минут назад  
  
Я бы тоже хвастался, если бы был партнёром ЛУЧШЕГО ПРОФИ В ТАНЦАХ  
  
_Londonparismaybetokyo_  · 2 часа назад  
  
Я знаю, что первая серия ещё не вышла, но..... Я шипперю их

 

_\---_

 

_[ФОТОГРАФИЯ: Виктор в студии улыбается, прижимая палец к губам. На заднем фоне Юри танцует с закрытыми глазами]_  
  
**v-nikiforov**  — Тсссс! @katsukiyuuri творит! Мне так повезло, что я могу наблюдать за такой красотой #счастлив  
  
_Показать все 1497 комментария_  
  
**christophe-gc**  — Счастливчик ;)  
  
**phichit+chu**  — #чёртовкацуки #зашипперено  
  
**porkcutletbowls**  — ОМГ @phichit+chu ОФИЦИАЛЬНЫЙ КАПИТАН НАШЕГО КОРАБЛЯ #виктури  
  
**LunaLVG**  — Это так мило???????????  
  
**Yuri-Plisetsky**  — Ты такой неуклюжий, не могу дождаться, когда я выпну тебя из шоу на следующей неделе  
  
**Itsmilababi**  — @Yuri-Plisetsky ГДЕ ты? Я сказала, что перерыв на 5 минут или час?  
  
**Nuunn**  — Виктор так горяч в тренировочном костюме, чувство, будто меня изнасиловали  
  
**JJLeeroy15**  — @Yuri-Plisetsky Я буду тем, кто вышвырнет вас всех, малыш! #ЭтоСтильJJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]** \- в США несколько часовых поясов, разница между восточным и центральным, которые упоминаются в тексте, один час. То есть когда по восточному времени семь вечера, то по центральному - восемь.  
>  **[2]** \- игра слов victuuri (виктури) и victory (победа).  
>  **[3]** \- тигр из сборника рассказов "Книга джунглей" Редьярда Кипплинга, главный антагонист в "Маугли".  
>  **[4]** \- аргентинский народный танец, сейчас парный танец (хотя некоторые умудряются танцевать его и втроём, и вчетвером), но раньше исполнялся исключительно мужчинами. Танго имеет множество видов и стилей, основное ограничение танго социальное (аргентинское) и танго бальное.  
> Пример с соревнования по бальным танцам  
> [Пример с американских "Танцев со звёздами"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDLuGAtWlo4)  
>  **[5]** \- парный танец, являющейся быстрой разновидностью фокстрота. Квикстеп появился из-за музыкантов, которые слишком быстро играли музыку, вызывая недовольство танцующих. Главное требование от исполнителей лёгкое, воздушное и одновременно стремительное движение.  
> [Пример с соревнования по бальным танцам](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXZoLLJfHno)  
> [Пример с британских "Танцев со звёздами"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKs0xnpXqdc)


	2. Неделя 1. Первые танцы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первая неделя Юри и Виктора на "Танцах со звёздами".

[ФОТОГРАФИЯ: Крис и Виктор сидят на стульях визажиста. У Виктора убрана с лица чёлка, и он подмигивает в камеру, пока визажист пудрит его нос. Крис тянет губы уточкой, а его визажист выглядит раздражённым]  
  
**christophe-gc**  — Вы готовы смотреть, как я и этот парень зажжём танцпол сегодня вечером? Включайте @abc в 7 по центральному времени _[1]_ , чтобы увидеть, чей первый танец будет лучшим! И не забудьте проголосовать за #КомандаРадионетти @dancingabc @anya.radi @v-nikiforov  
  
_123.031 лайков, 1346 комментариев_  
  
**v-nikiforov**  — Прости, Крис, но у @katsukiyuuri и меня определённо лучший первый танец! Всё дело в названии _[2]_  ;) #КомандаВиктури  
  
**Yuri-Plisetsky**  — Не могу поверить, что ты назвал себя командой победы, ты даже более отвратительный, чем чёртов Джей-Джей  
  
**minami.kun**  — Я НЕ МОГУ ДОЖДАТЬСЯ, КОГДА УВИЖУ ЮРИ И ВИКТОРА, ОНИ НАКОСТЫЛЯЮТ ВСЕМ #КОМАНДАВИКТУРИ  
  
**cotoletti**  — омг, так волнительно увидеть танго Криса с Аней, я знаю, что это будет очень горячо  
  
**itsmilababi**  — Не сильно возбуждаете, мальчики, #КомандаШерхан _[3]_  топ  
  
**JJLeroy15**  — #КомандаJJСтиль!!!!!  
  
**Yuri-Plisetsky**  — Я забираю свои слова обратно

 

**\---**

 

 **21 сезон Танцев со звёздами стартует ЭТИМ ВЕЧЕРОМ!**  
  
Ожидание наконец подошло к концу! Премьера 21 сезона нашего любимого танцевального шоу уже сегодня в 8 по восточному времени _[1]_  на ABC. Тема первой недели — первый танец, и у нас есть данные касательно некоторых песен, которые используют этим вечером.  
  
Любимчики этого сезона, фигурист Виктор Никифоров и его партнёр Юри Кацуки, будут танцевать фокстрот под любимую классику — «The Way You Look Tonight» Фрэнка Синатры. Ожидания, возложенные на эту пару, избравшую «Команда Виктури» в качестве своего псевдонима, очень высоки, в первую очередь потому, что Виктор стал известным благодаря своему артистизму на льду. Мы не можем дождаться, чтобы увидеть, сможет ли Кацуки превратить его в такого же невероятного танцора.  
  
Ещё одна полюбившаяся пара этого сезона, модель Кристофф Джакометти и победительница 18 сезона Аня Родионова, будут танцевать танго _[4]_  под запись «Toxic» Бритни Спирс. Без сомнений, Джакометти справится с этим после его скандальной рекламной кампании для бренда нижнего белья Dolce&Gabbana.  
  
Мила Бабичева и Юрий Плисецкий, также известные как «Команда Шерхан», будут танцевать квикстеп _[5]_  под «This Cat’s On A Hot Tin Roof». Эту песню фигурист выбрал в дань уважения своей кошке, Пуме Тигр Скорпион.  
  
Нажмите здесь, чтобы открыть интервью с Джей-Джеем Леруа  
  
Нажмите сюда, чтобы увидеть полный список композиций первой недели «Танцев со звёздами»

 

_\---_

 

 _@v-nikiforov_  Сегодня вечером! Смотрите и поддерживайте #КомандаВиктури на @dancingabc

 

**\---**

 

 **ВИДЕО: Виктор Никифоров и Юри Кацуки — Фокстрот — 1 неделя**  
  
_[Виктор катается на пустом катке. На каток входит Юри, явно нервничая. Как только он видит Виктора, лениво откатывающего фигуры на льду, закрывает лицо руками. Виктор, заметив его, скользит к выходу с катка с улыбкой-сердечком на лице]_  
  
— Юри! Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, я твой ученик!  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Виктор и Юри сидят вместе на бортике катка. Юри выглядит всё ещё удивлённым]_  
  
— Я фигурист, фактически только что выигравший золотую медаль на Олимпиаде в России. И ещё я русский.  
  
— У-угу, эм. Я видел.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Правда. Эм. Я-я думаю, что ты был изумительным.  
  
_[Виктор сияет, а Юри выглядит так, будто готов сбежать]_  
  
— Я надеялся, что буду с тобой! Мне кажется, ты должен был победить в прошлом сезоне, кстати, вам определённо не додали баллов.  
  
— Ты, эм. Ты смотрел... Ты смотрел шоу?  
  
— Только потому что ты был там.  
  
_[Виктор подмигивает. Юри пытается спрятать лицо в вороте свитера]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Виктор и Юри в танцевальной студии. Юри стоит за Виктором, корректируя его позу. Когда до него доходит, насколько близко он стоит, он отскакивает, безумно краснея]_  
  
[Закадровый голос Виктора: «Юри удивительный. Кажется, он всё ещё стесняется рядом со мной, но когда мы в студии, он становится очень требовательным учителем. Я уже многому у него научился, по моим ощущениям, между нами настоящая химия».]  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Виктор и Юри танцуют в студии, Виктор устал и вспотел, а Юри выглядит прекрасно]_  
  
— Давай ещё раз прогоним с самого начала, и постарайся уделять больше внимания внешнему виду.  
  
— Опять? Разве мы не делали это уже раз сто?  
  
— Т-только четыре.  
  
— Вау! Ты потрясающе выносливый!  
  
— Ну, я моложе тебя, поэтому... Подожди, нет! Виктор, я не это имел в виду! Пожалуйста, встань, о боже мой, прости меня, клянусь, это не то, что я имел в виду!  
  
— Мой партнёр думает, что я старый. Ты ранил меня, Юри, я не смогу оправиться от этого.  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Юри отпускает Виктора и помогает ему подняться. Их лица очень близко, и Виктор немного запыхался, а Юри выглядит потерянным]_  
  
— У тебя веснушки на носу.  
  
— Я... Да.  
  
_[Виктор краснеет. Они продолжают смотреть друг на друга.]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Маккачин забегает в студию и прыгает на Юри. Юри ласкает её со слезами на глазах]_  
  
— Кто хорошая девочка? Ты! Ты самая хорошая девочка!  
  
_[Камера переключается на Виктора, который смотрит на эту сцену из дверного проёма, очарованный, его глаза сияют. Закадровый голос Виктора: «Я думаю, что это будет волшебный путь».]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Виктор и Юри в студии «Танцев со звёздами». Начинает играть музыка. На Викторе белая рубашка и чёрные брюки, а Юри весь в чёрном. Виктор ведёт их вокруг танцпола, изящный и элегантный, не пропуская ни одного па. Когда танец заканчивается, Юри улыбается Виктору и обнимает, утыкаясь лицом в грудь. Они становятся перед судьями, ожидая оценок]_  
  
— Минако?  
  
— Я думаю, что это невероятно впечатляющий первый танец. Виктор, тебе ещё нужно пройти длинный путь, но уже сейчас твоя природная грация заставляет наблюдать за тобой. Думаю, при должном обучении ты определённо можешь стать великим танцором, и Юри, как мне кажется, как раз тот, кто нужен. С нетерпением жду возможности увидеть твой прогресс на следующей неделе.  
  
— Спасибо, Минако. Челестино, а что думаете вы?  
  
— Я думаю, что вы, ребята, НЕ-ВЕ-РО-ЯТ-НЫ-Е! Не могу поверить, что это ваш первый совместный танец! Химия между вами, ребята, очень сильная, это заставило меня немного влюбиться в вас обоих! Виктор, ты один из лучших знаменитых танцоров, которых мы видели на шоу, если не самый лучший! Я люблю каждую секунду этого танца!  
  
_[Зрители аплодируют, Виктор лучезарно улыбается и берёт микрофон]_  
  
— Спасибо, но хвалить надо Юри. Если бы не он, я в принципе не смог бы танцевать.  
  
_[Юри неистово краснеет и качает головой, что-то неслышно бормоча из-за отсутствия микрофона]_  
  
— Конечно, Виктор! Все наши профи лучшие из лучших! Хорошо, ребята, давайте узнаем ваши оценки!  
  
_[Результаты: Челестино: 8, Минако: 7, Лилия: 7, Эмиль: 8. Виктор вскинул руки в воздух и обнял Юри со спины. Юри выглядит так, будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок]_  
  
**425,987 просмотров  
** Комментария  
  
Vickysbabe87 · 45 минут назад  
  
Виктор был ПОТРЯСАЮЩИМ! Я так горжусь им, он был таким изящным и просто аааааааааа он слишком горяч. А ещё грац их с победой над Джей-Джеем и Крисом и первым местом в рейтинге. Мне жаль Мэрилу и Сяо, но она была ужасна.  
  
juliatsudon · 27 минут назад  
  
Окей, но правда. Химия между этими двумя абсолютно СУМАСШЕДШАЯ. Я даже не могу. Вы видели как они смотрят друг на друга во время танца? Они уже наполовину влюбились друг в друга. #зашипперено #Виктури  
  
          Londonparismaybetokyo · 14 минут назад  
  
          Я не одна это вижу???? Но что мы можем сказать об их первой встрече? Юри выглядел так мило, омг, я думаю, он точно уже тогда был влюблён в Виктора. Когда он его увидел, он весь покраснел, а потом он продолжал краснеть каждые две секунды, и затем сказал, что тот удивительный. Плюс, когда когда Виктор поблагодарил его перед судьями, он выглядел так, будто собирается умереть  
  
                    alliepollie · 10 минут назад  
  
                    Юри ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО влюблён в Виктора. В смысле, а кто нет? Но, если честно, лицо Виктора, когда Юри играл с Маккачином, было таким, будто он при смерти. Я УЖЕ ШИППЕРЮ ИХ СЛИШКОМ СИЛЬНО  
  
                               Gooey98 · 7 минут назад  
  
                               «У ТЕБЯ ВЕСНУШКИ НА НОСУ» ААААААААААААА  
  
victorianiki · 2 часа назад  
  
ВЕРЕЩУ КОГДА ЮРИ СКАЗАЛ ЧТО ВИКТОР СТАРЫЙ Я УМИР  
  
          fancylala · 58 минут назад  
  
          Я знаю, мне нужно в церковь, но когда Виктор назвал выносливость Юри удивительной...  
  
JennyStraughan3 · 1 час назад  
  
Потрясающий танец! Они заслуживают восхищения всех восьми, как минимум, хотя они первые в рейтинге участников  
  
KiaMia · 43 минут назад  
  
ОБНИМАШКИ В КОНЦЕ КОГДА ЮРИ УТКНУЛСЯ В ГРУДЬ ВИКТОРА Я НЕ МОГУ, а ещё они танцевали так, будто связаны, я без преувеличений жду не дождусь больше #Виктури

 

**\---**

 

**Существует ли что-нибудь, на что он не способен? Виктор Никифоров поражает публику своими танцевальными способностями на «Танцах со звёздами» [Читать далее]**  
  
**Виктор Никифоров и Юри Кацуки ПОРАЗИЛИ зрителей своим фокстротом и неоспоримой химией [Читать далее]**  
  
**Любовь в воздухе? СМОТРИТЕ Юри встречает собаку Виктора! [Читать далее]**  
  
**Топ-15 #Виктури моментов из первой серии «Танцев со звёздами» [Читать далее]**  
  
**Джей-Джей Леруа: «Как я собираюсь победить Никифорова» — интервью с «Танцев со звёздами» о том, почему он поднимется выше второго места на следующей неделе [Читать далее]**  
  
**ЯРКОЕ выступление Кристоффа Джакометти и Ани Радионовой на «Танцах со звёздами» оставило её бывшего парня, профессионального танцора Григория Поповича, «совершенно разбитым» [Читать далее]**  
  
**Сяо Бин и Мэрила Харпер выбывают из «Танцев со звёздами»: «Мы этого не ожидали, но довольны нашим первым и последним танцем.» [Читать далее]**

 

\---

 

[ФОТОГРАФИЯ: Юри спит в танцевальной студии, свернувшись клубочком вокруг Маккачин]  
  
**v-nikiforov**  — Спасибо вам всем, что голосовали за нас! На следующей неделе будет Латинская ночь! @yuurikatsuki получает заслуженный отдых вместе со своим новым другом #спящаяякрасавица #командаВиктури #лучшийпартнёр #счастлив  
  
_Показать все 2574 комментария_  
  
**phichit+chu**  — потрясающее фото, я #счастлив  
  
**mintjulep**  — Даже король льда не может не растаять от спящий! Юри+собака  
  
**leodelaiglesia**  — вы получаете очки за самую милую фотографию, но лучше начать работать, потому что следующая неделя латинская и #КомандаЛеочу не даст так просто выиграть  
  
**millyfusilly**  — ЭТИ ХЭШТЕГИ Я УМИРАЮ Я СЛИШКОМ СИЛЬНО ШИППЕРЮ #Виктури  
  
**katsukistan**  — Юри булочка с корицей и нуждается в защите  
  
**YuriPlisetsky**  — это так по-гейски

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]** \- в США несколько часовых поясов, разница между восточным и центральным, которые упоминаются в тексте, один час. То есть когда по восточному времени семь вечера, то по центральному - восемь.  
>  **[2]** \- игра слов victuuri (виктури) и victory (победа).  
>  **[3]** \- тигр из сборника рассказов "Книга джунглей" Редьярда Кипплинга, главный антагонист в "Маугли".  
>  **[4]** \- аргентинский народный танец, сейчас парный танец (хотя некоторые умудряются танцевать его и втроём, и вчетвером), но раньше исполнялся исключительно мужчинами. Танго имеет множество видов и стилей, основное ограничение танго социальное (аргентинское) и танго бальное.  
> [Пример с соревнования по бальным танцам](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=80&v=898WerPWfuM)  
> [Пример с американских "Танцев со звёздами"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDLuGAtWlo4)  
>  **[5]** \- парный танец, являющейся быстрой разновидностью фокстрота. Квикстеп появился из-за музыкантов, которые слишком быстро играли музыку, вызывая недовольство танцующих. Главное требование от исполнителей лёгкое, воздушное и одновременно стремительное движение.  
> [Пример с соревнования по бальным танцам](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXZoLLJfHno)  
> [Пример с британских "Танцев со звёздами"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKs0xnpXqdc)


	3. Неделя 2. Латинская ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Виктору и Юри выпадает самба — и Виктор не может научиться качать бёдрами, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.

[ФОТОГРАФИЯ: Виктор с надутыми губами в танцевальной студии, Юри смеётся на заднем плане]  
  
_Показать 1098 комментариев_  
  
**v-nikiforov**  — высылайте помощь, @katsukiyuuri смеётся надо мной и моими бёдрами #раненвсамоесердце #предан  
  
**itsmilababi**  — #бёдранелгут  
  
**christophegc**  — если быть честным, то я видел, как ты пытаешься крутить бёдрами, и на 100% на стороне @katsukiyuuri  
  
**Jenny99**  — орууууу Юри #жестокий  
  
**RachelBB**  — у них самба _[1]_  на этой неделе? Виктор, тебе лучше научиться быстро трясти бедрами  
  
**phichit+chu**  — ну @katsukiyuuri вам не помешает хорошенько научить его и проследить за практикой ;)  
  
**VictuuriIsReal**  — им так весело вместе, я прям не могу

 

**\---**

 

 **ЗАМЕЧЕНО: Живая русская легенда Виктор Никифоров и его партнёр в «Танцах со звёздами» Юри Кацуки вместе выгуливают Маккачин!**  
  
Не секрет, что Виктор Никифоров обожает каждый день выгуливать свою собаку, интернет-знаменитость Маккачин, несмотря на свой звёздный статус. Но теперь и его партнёр в «Танцах со звёздами», профессиональный танцор Юри Кацуки, присоединился к Никифорову на прогулке.  
  
_— На фотографии: Никифоров (28 лет) вручает взволнованному Кацуки (24 года) сорванную в парке маргаритку —_  
  
Первую встречу Юри и Маккачин, которая растопила сердца миллионов, показали в выпуске «Танцев со звёздами» на прошлой неделе, где пара завоевала первое место в рейтинге своим потрясающим фокстротом, продемонстрировав всем, что Никифоров невероятно танцует не только на льду. Похоже, что с тех пор дружба между знаменитым пуделем и Кацуки только крепнет, и, кажется, эти чудесные отношения не единственные, что происходят в шоу.  
  
Как уже подметили фанаты и судьи, между парой чувствуется невероятная химия, и, несмотря на застенчивость Кацуки в социальных сетях, забавные посты Никифорова в Instagram о них двоих завлекают всё больше и больше людей на борт корабля «Виктури», как прозвали фанаты потенциальную парочку.  
  
Увидим ли мы любовь на танцполе в 21 сезоне «Танцев со звёздами»? Смотрите  завтра вечером на канале abc!

 

\---

 

@ **JJLeroy15**  — Не забудьте посмотреть наш с @CrispySara пасодобль _[2]_ , конечно же, в стиле Джей-Джея! #танцы_на_abc  
  
@ **leodelaiglesia**  — Наконец наступила Латинская ночь! Надеюсь, моя семья и @phichit+chu будут гордиться моей Ча-ча-ча _[3]_! #танцы_на_abc  
  
@ **christophegc**  — Готовьтесь к нашему танго, так как это будет ОГОНЬ #КомандаРадионетти #танцы_на_abc  
  
@ **v-nikiforov**  — Научился ли я трясти бёдрами или @katsukiyuuri будет смеяться прямо на сцене? Скоро узнаете на #танцы_на_abc #КомандаВиктури  
  
@ **YuriPlisetsky**  — Ты ничем уже не можешь трясти, потому что старый и проиграешь @v-nikiforov

 

**\---**

 

 **ВИДЕО: Виктор Никифоров и Юри Кацуки — Самба — Неделя 2**  
  
_[Виктор сидит в эффектном шпагате на полу танцевальной студии в трениках и футболке, листая новостную ленту в телефоне. Как только в студии появляется Юри в огромной толстовке и очках, Виктор расплывается в широкой улыбке.]_  
  
— С добрым утром, солнышко!  
  
_[Юри краснеет, но улыбается в ответ и садится перед Виктором на пол]_  
  
— Ты уже знаешь, какой у нас танец на этой неделе?  
  
— Танго? Или румба! Я очень хочу румбу, она безгранично романтична и прекрасна, ты не думаешь?  
  
— Мы будем танцевать самбу под «Hips Don’t Lie».  
  
— Т-то есть?  
  
_[Следующий кадр: вырезка с интервью Виктора с продюсерами]_  
  
— Когда я услышал, что нас ждёт самба, я немного расстроился, потому что в самом деле надеялся на танго. Но уверен, что Юри придумает изумительную хореографию, и я смогу полюбить этот танец! Вы же знаете, как я люблю вызовы самому себе.  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Виктор пытается трясти бёдрами и терпит неудачу, Юри старается не рассмеяться, когда тот показательно дуется]_  
  
— Я не понимаю! Делаю всё так, как ты говоришь!  
  
— Это нормально, что не выходит с первой попытки. Уверен, ты тоже знаешь это... То есть, было же что-нибудь в фигурном катании, что ты не сразу научился делать, верно?  
  
— ...Нет?  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Юри стоит за спиной Виктора, его руки лежат на чужих бёдрах и показывают, как нужно двигаться. Оба краснеют, и Виктор прячет усмешку]_  
  
— Ты... Думаю, теперь у тебя получится.  
  
— Покажешь ещё раз? Я хочу быть уверенным, что смогу сделать это... Мы же не хотим, чтобы Крис или Юра победили нас только из-за того, что я не смогу правильно потрясти бёдрами?  
  
— У-угу, в смысле, нет. Нет, не хотим, правильно... Следишь за моими движениями?  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Юри объявляет пятиминутный перерыв. Виктор снимает с себя рубашку, чтобы переодеться в сухую. Юри старается не смотреть на него, но выходит из рук вон плохо, он облизывает губы, смотря на отражение Виктора. Тот ловит его взгляд в зеркале и подмигивает. Юри яростно краснеет и прячет лицо в руках]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр: вырезка с интервью Юри с продюсерами]_  
  
— У Виктора не сразу заладилось с самбой, но он по натуре своей перфекционист и прикладывает массу усилий. Я уверен, что вы не разочаруетесь, потому что он великолепный... В смысле, эм. Да, он, э... он действительно хорош. Как танцор. Он действительно хороший танцор, вот что я имел в виду.  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Виктор и Юри в студии «Танцев со звёздами». Начинает играть музыка. Виктор сидит на стуле в чёрных брюках и полностью расстегнутой белой рубашке. Юри подходит к нему со спины, одетый во всё чёрное, его рубашка расстегнута так, чтобы была видна грудь. Танец крайне тяжёлый и предельно чувственный, заставляющий публику аплодировать и свистеть со всех сторон. В конце танца Юри невероятно низко опускает Виктора, держа его за шею, тот запрокидывает голову. Юри поднимает его обратно и останавливается, долгое время бережно держа лицо Виктора руками, пока они пристально смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем ведущий просит их встать перед судьями]_  
  
— Я не знаю, что скажут судьи, но мне показалось, что бёдрами Виктор двигал прекрасно! Челестино, Вам так не кажется?  
  
— Что ж, должен согласиться с тобой, потому что этим вечером бёдра определённо не лгут. Виктор, ты звезда и был невероятно Г-О-Р-Я-Ч! Я сказал это на прошлой неделе, скажу и сейчас: ваша химия взрывоопасна! С нетерпением жду, что будет дальше! Браво!  
  
_[Виктор склоняет голову в знак благодарности, и его рука чуть крепче сжимает талию Юри. Тот смотрит на него с улыбкой и шепчет «Хорошая работа», Виктор сияет радостной улыбкой]_  
  
— Лилия! На прошлой неделе Вы сказали, что у этой пары есть потенциал, но им ещё нужно много работать. Что вы думаете сейчас?  
  
— Виктор, пожалуй, всем ясно, что у тебя талант в танцах. Однако, я хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточился на шагах и перемещениях, а так же своей подвижности. Ощущается, что иногда ты скован из-за своей спортивной подготовки, но я более чем уверена, что Юри сможет помочь тебе с этим. Мне очень понравилось ваше выступление, хотя не могу не согласиться, что самба — не самая сильная сторона Виктора, но я правда считаю, что ты можешь стать великолепным танцором.  
  
— Невероятно вдохновляющие слова от нашей примы! Виктор, ты счастлив?  
  
— Я очень доволен нашим выступлением сегодня, но, как и сказал Юри, я перфекционист, так что, надеюсь, на следующей неделе Лилия увидит больший прогресс. Юри великолепный учитель, хотелось бы верить, что я смогу и дальше спокойно работать с ним.  
  
_[Последнюю часть Виктор говорит, смотря на Юри, который, кажется, не может отвести от него взгляд. Позже объявляют оценки судьей: Челестино: 9, Минако: 8, Лилия: 7, Эмиль: 8. Виктор обнимает Юри и приподнимает над землёй, получая в ответ визг и счастливый смех]_  
  
**_575,914 просмотров  
_** Комментарии  
  
_Katsudame · 47 минут назад_  
  
Святой макаронный монстр, это было слишком страстно. Понимаете. СЛИШКОМ ГОРЯЧО. Как эти двое могут проводить СТОЛЬКО времени друг с другом и не замечать, как они прекрасны?  
  
          juliatsudon · 35 минут назад  
  
          Кто сказал, что они НЕ думают об этом? Юри буквально раздевал глазами Виктора и пускал слюни, когда тот снял рубашку. Поймите, я не виню его, потому что вы вообще видели этого парня? А ещё, как по мне, бёдрами он двигал более чем хорошо  
  
                PannaMontata · 21 минут назад  
  
                Когда Виктор подмигнул ему, я умерла  
  
DoryLee95 · 1 час назад  
  
ИХ ЛИЦА БЫЛИ ТАК БЛИЗКО В КОНЦЕ. ПОВТОРЯЮ. ИХ ЛИЦА БЫЛИ ТАК БЛИЗКО В КОНЦЕ И ТО КАК ОНИ СМОТРЕЛИ ДРУГ НА ДРУГА #ВИКТУРИКАНОН ААААААААААААААА  
  
                IceIceBaby · 49 минут назад  
  
                Не верю, виктури открыли для себя любовь??? Не, ну серьёзно, это выглядит как кавер старой голливудской истории любви. Эти двое так сильно, блин, влюблены в друг друга, людиииии! И, когда Виктор сказал «С добрым утром, солнышко», у Юри было супер милое лицо и румянец? #Виктуриканон  
  
                               AmyRoseNL · 17 минут назад  
  
                               «Покажешь ещё раз?» ВИКТОР МЫ ВСЕ ЗНАЕМ ЧТО ЧЕГО ТЫ ПЫТАЕШЬСЯ ДОБИТЬСЯ И ЭТО РАБОТАЕТ... ВИКТОР ПРОДОЛЖАЙ  
  
JuliannePPP · 3 часа назад  
  
ОРУ когда Юри спросил Виктора не получалось ли у него что-то в фигурке, а тот такой «...нЕТ???»  
  
                YuurisDevils · 1 час назад  
  
                Виктор хамло что пздц, я смотрел его вчерашнее интервью, тот не знает кто такой ЖЖ лол  
  
AnnieandMe · 2 часа назад  
  
Танец просто потрясающий, не могу поверить, что Виктор не профессионал! Когда Юри сказал ему «хорошая работа», он выглядел таким счастливым! Я люблю их и надеюсь на их победу! Так рада, что они прошли дальше!

 

\---

 

[ФОТОГРАФИЯ: Селфи Виктора и Юри из ресторана, где на столе стоят порции кацудона. Юри показывает знак мира, Виктор смотрит на него. Они оба улыбаются]  
  
**v-nikiforov**  — Спасибо всем, кто голосовал за нас, на этой неделе было очень весело! Мы уже предвкушаем начало работы над румбой для Ночи эпох, но вначале мы отпразднуем любимой едой @katsukiyuuri — кацудоном! #vkusno #командаВиктури #счастлив #лучшийпартнёр  
  
_Показать все 2036 комментария_  
  
**phichit+chu**  — если @katsukiyuuri делится с тобой кацудоном, то это настоящая любовь  
  
**KellyFoster**  — Я буду скучать по нашим посиделкам, ребята! Буду болеть за вас уже дома #командаВиктури  
  
**Lilyangels9**  — Они выглядят как женатики омг  
  
**christophe-gc**  — Мне кажется или этот профиль превращается в место поклонения Юри Кацуки? ;)  
  
**YuriPlisetsky**  — Надеюсь, ты потолстеешь  
  
**YuriPlisetsky**  — А ещё, как это — чувствовать себя вторым? В отличие от тебя, @itsmilababi и я на вершине  
  
**DancingBB**  — Вы были восхитительны на этой неделе! #КомандаВиктури  
  
**minnie88**  — Мне кажется, или на Юри свитер Виктора?  
  
**iheartyuuri**  — ОМГ И ПРАВДА @minnie88 #Виктуриканон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]** — бразильский танец, является символом национальной идентичности бразильцев. Танец обрёл мировую известность благодаря бразильским карнавалам, которые давно превратились в соревнования между разными школами самбо за звание лучшей. Для разновидности самбы, вошедшей в обязательную пятёрку латиноамериканской программы бальных танцев, характерна частая смена положений партнеров, подвижность бёдер и общий экспрессивный характер.  
> [Пример с соревнований по бальным танцам](www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vvHy8T5ET0)  
> [Пример с американских "Танцев со звёздами"](www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntnzSss0GTs)  
>  **[2]** — испанский танец, имитирует корриду и был одним из многих испанских народных танцев, связанных с различными аспектами испанской жизни. Частично пасодобль основан на бое быков.  
> [Пример с соревнований по бальным танцам](www.youtube.com/watch?v=60navNcy7lo)  
> [Пример с украинских "Танцев со звёздами"](www.youtube.com/watch?v=S0PvyYqAVMI)  
>  **[3]** — музыкальный стиль и танец Кубы. Ча-ча-ча возник в процессе эволюции и экспериментов кубинского композитора Энрике Хоррина с Дансоном, в 50-х годах XX века и до сих пор популярен.  
> [Пример с соревнований по бальным танцам](www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_OG-yPJlLQ)  
> [Пример с американских "Танцев со звёздами"](www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2Q7x-CL9eE)


	4. Неделя 3. Ночь эпох

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Идёт третья неделя, и Виктор и Юри работают над румбой, когда получают ужасное известие: справятся ли они?

[ФОТОГРАФИЯ: Мила с широкой улыбкой держит Юрия над головой в танцевальном зале, на них одежда с животным принтом]  
  
**itsmilababi**  — спасибо всем, кто голосовал за нас! Невероятное ощущение — быть на вершине рейтинга. Я очень горжусь выступлением своего маленького бро @YuriPlisetsky! Мы сделаем всё, чтобы не оставить вас равнодушными своим фокстротом на Ночь эпох #КомандаШерхан #spasibo  
  
_Показать все 897 комментария_  
  
**YuriPlisetsky**  — удали это, ты, тупая карга  
  
**^YurisAngel19^**  — Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ @YuriPlisetsky!!!!!! 1! 11!!!  
  
**JJLeroy15**  — у вас нет и шанса против моей ча-ча-ча! #JJСтиль  
  
**Russianfairyy**  — вы такие шикарные, я рыдаю #КомандаШерхан  
  
**pepperlou**  — @YuriPlisetsky это правда, что Виктор и Юри тайно встречаются? #Виктури  
  
**otabek-altin**  — Хорошая работа, Юра  
  
**Katy.Ann**  — УДАЧИ #КомандаШерхан!!! Вы лучшие!  
  
**YuriPlisetsky**  — спасибо @otabek-altin

 

**\---**

 

 **@v-nikiforov**  — Приготовьтесь к нашей румбе _[1]_  в следующий понедельник! Это будет невероятно! @dancingabc #командаВиктури #ThinkingOutLoud _[2]_  
  
**@v-nikiforov**  — Я похож на Грю _[3]_? @katsukiyuuri всё ещё смеётся над моим акцентом #раненвсамоесердце #предали  
  
**@v-nikiforov**  — Как видно из ваших ответов, я действительно говорю как Грю  
  
**@YuriPlisetsky**  — заткнись, блядь @v-nikiforov

 

**\---**

 

 **ЭКСКЛЮЗИВНЫЙ МАТЕРИАЛ: Маккачин, собака олимпийского чемпиона и звезды шоу «Танцев со звёздами» Виктора Никифорова, вчера вечером поступила в ветеринарную клинику Лос-Анджелеса**  
  
ЛОС-АНДЖЕЛЕС: Вечером субботы в ветеринарную клинику Лос-Анджелеса обратился известный олимпиец Виктор Никифоров со своей собакой, любимицей интернета Маккачин, которая находилась в тяжелом состоянии. Сейчас пресса ещё не знает причину поступления и состояние любимого пуделя, а сотрудники клиники отказываются давать комментарии.  
  
Виктор Никифоров завёл Маккачин около четырнадцати лет назад, он со вчерашнего вечера не покидал клинику, приехав вместе со своим партнёром по шоу и, по слухам, любовником — профессиональным танцором Юри Кацуки.  
  
Никифоров убит горем и никак не комментирует состояние своей собаки, Кацуки заметили выходящим из клиники и возвращающимся туда с подносом из Старбакса. Владельцем собаки ещё не было опубликовано никаких официальных заявлений.  
  
Мы надеемся, что, что бы ни случилось с Маккачин, она сможет быстро поправиться и продолжать радовать нас своими очаровательными фотографиями и видео.  
  
**НАЖМИТЕ СЮДА, чтобы увидеть самые популярные фото Маккачин  
**   
НАЖМИТЕ СЮДА, чтобы увидеть подборку самых трогательных видео с Маккачин  
  
НАЖМИТЕ СЮДА, чтобы увидеть последние новости и сплетни о Викторе Никифорове

 

\---

 

[ФОТОГРАФИЯ: Сэлфи Пхичита, Ани, Сары, Джей-Джея, Криса и Лео за кулисами во время генеральной репетиции]  
  
**phichit+chu**  — Мы готовы раскачать ваш мир! Не забудьте посмотреть и проголосовать за #КомандаЛеочу ;)  
  
_Показать все 1371 комментария_  
  
**Halleperrie**  — Парни, вы шикарнейше выглядите! Но почему Крис в нижнем белье? Не то чтобы я жаловалась, но это его костюм для сегодняшнего вечера?  
  
**-bonita-**  — Крис так горяяяяячччччч  
  
**Jules.v**  — Болею за #КомандаЛеочу! Не могу дождаться вашей самбы!  
  
**katsuyeah**  — омг, а почему на фотке нет Виктора и Юри? Они не репетируют из-за Маккачин? #помолимсязаМакку  
  
**katsukistan**  — @katsuyeah они репетируют, их фотография за кулисами в профиле @dancingabc, только что запостили  
  
**YuriPlisetsky**  — Почему меня не пригласили  
  
**YuriPlisetsky**  — хотя мне всё равно, я ненавижу вас всех

 

**\---**

 

 **ВИДЕО: Виктор Никифоров и Юри Кацуки — Румба — Неделя 3**  
  
_[Юри и Виктор сидят друг напротив друга, оба выглядят уставшими, но они улыбаются и тихо разговаривают]_  
  
— Итак, какой танец на этой неделе?  
  
— Нам достались девяностые, так что мы танцуем румбу под «My Heart Will Go On» с темой Титаника.  
  
_[Виктор хватается за грудь, его глаза блестят]_  
  
— Вау.  
  
_[Закадровый голос Юри: «Я знал, что Виктор будет рад румбе, но даже не думал, что тема Титаника приведёт его в такой восторг… Хотя, я счастлив, что он рад.»]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Юри стоит перед Виктором в центре студии]_  
  
— Итак, эм. Румба должна быть очень… да боже мой, ты и так знаешь. Очень чувственной и, эм, романтичной.  
  
_[Юри краснеет, глаза Виктора сверкают, но он старается не слишком широко усмехаться]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Виктор опускает в прогиб Юри, но что-то идёт не так, и оба падают на пол. Виктор тут же пытается осмотреть смеющегося Юри]_  
  
— Юри! Юри, прости! Ты в порядке? Я не сделал тебе больно? О Боже мой, скажи, что тебе не больно!  
  
— Я-я в порядке.  
  
— Ты плачешь? Прости ме… стоять. Ты смеёшься надо мной?  
  
— Т-твоё лицо! Твоё лицо такое… Прости, но у тебя было очень смешное выражение лица!  
  
— Юриии!  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Виктор держит Юри одной рукой за талию и второй поддерживает голову, готовый опять его наклонить]_  
  
— Ты доверяешь мне?  
  
_[Юри улыбается, и оба краснеют]_  
  
— Я тебе доверяю.  
  
_[Виктор опускает Юри в прогиб, всё идёт замечательно]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Продюсер подбегает к Виктору и что-то ему шепчет, тот замирает и бледнеет, выглядит потрясенным и тяжело дышит. Юри подлетает к нему и тянет за собой. Они убегают из студии]_  
  
_[Закадровый голос Виктора: «Продюсерам позвонил петситтер_ [4] _. Маккачин съела что-то, что ей нельзя, и это застряло в горле. Её увезли в ветклинику на операцию и попытались заставить опять дышать. Я-я не… я не думаю, что в моей жизни был момент страшнее, чем этот.»]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Юри и Виктор сидят рядом в приёмной клиники. Голова Виктора лежит на плече Юри, который мягко гладит его по руке. Глаза у Виктора красные, он выглядит подавленным. Юри поднимает свободную руку, чтобы убрать его спадающую на глаза прядь волос]_  
  
— Юри… Спасибо тебе. За то, что пошёл со мной.  
  
— Ты действительно думал, что я оставлю тебя здесь одного на всю ночь? Мы партнёры, Виктор. И сам понимаешь, что я люблю Маккачин. Я никогда бы не смог уйти домой, не зная, что она в порядке.  
  
— Знаешь, я всегда оставлял её одну. Ради соревнований. Это одна из причин, почему я хотел пропустить сезон. Она стареет и я… я не вынесу, если… Юри, если она… если она не переживёт это, я…  
  
_[Юри кладёт голову Виктора себе на колени и гладит по волосам, пока тот плачет]_  
  
— Чшшш, всё хорошо. Я здесь. Она сильная девочка и в надёжных руках. Всё хорошо, Виктор, можешь плакать. Я здесь, с тобой.  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Утро. Виктор и Юри всё ещё сидят на стульях, спя друг на друге]_  
  
— Виктор?  
  
— Мм?  
  
— Я врал, когда говорил, что ты похож на Грю. У тебя очень красивый акцент.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да.  
  
_[Виктор сжимает руку Юри и переплетает их пальцы]_  
  
— Ты можешь звать меня Витей. В смысле… если хочешь этого, конечно. Но мне… мне будет очень приятно, если ты начнешь.  
  
_[Юри улыбается и хочет что-то сказать, но в этот момент появляется медсестра и говорит, что с Маккачин всё в порядке, и её можно забрать домой. Виктор и Юри обнимаются и не отпускают друг друга очень долго]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Виктор и Юри в студии «Танцев со звёздами». Начинает играть музыка. Виктор одет как Леонардо ди Каприо: белая рубашка, коричневые штаны, подтяжки. На Юри чёрные штаны и прозрачная чёрная рубашка с вышивкой. Их танец невероятно романтичен и интимен тем, что Виктор с Юри ни разу не прерывают зрительный контакт, и в конце Виктор осторожно гладит Юри по лицу, когда тот закрывает глаза, и целует в лоб. Они долго стоят так, прежде чем обняться и встать перед судьями]_  
  
— Виктор и Юри! Что ж, эта неделя у вас, очевидно, была напряженной. Очень радостно узнать, что у Маккачин всё хорошо, мы все очень переживали.  
  
— Спасибо, я бы также хотел поблагодарить всех, кто посылал Макке свои пожелания, это действительно много значит.  
  
— Она прекрасная собака! Но сейчас давайте вернёмся к выступлению. Минако, что ты скажешь?  
  
— Я действительно считаю это выступление лучшим в этом сезоне. Я глубоко тронута танцем и связью между вами. Как по мне, это не было похоже на слепое подражание «Титанику», это было похоже на Юри и Виктора, так искренне и реально, я в полном восторге. Виктор, заметно, что ты упорно трудишься, твои выступления всё лучше и лучше, сейчас ты танцевал на одном уровне с профи. Так держать! Поздравляю с этим танцем и наши наилучшие пожелания Маккачин.  
  
— Невероятная похвала от нашего сенсея! Лилия, я заметил, что ты кивала, что ты думаешь о румбе Виктора и Юри?  
  
— Кажется, я поняла, почему Виктор так хотел румбу. Это был действительно прекрасный танец, и я согласна, что он подходит вам двоим, очень наглядно демонстрирует вашу химию. Меня это тронуло, и, как и сказала Минако, ты делаешь успехи, Виктор. У тебя всегда было много талантов, но теперь ты выглядишь как настоящий танцор.  
  
— Челестино, ты согласен с дамами?  
  
— Очевидно, да! Этот танец был таким чувственным, эмоциональным и НЕОБЫКНОВЕННЫМ! Надо признаться, что я чуть не всплакнул, настолько это было сильно и искренне. Вот ТАК нужно танцевать румбу, запомните все! ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ!  
  
_[Виктор выглядит так, будто у него в глазах стоят слёзы, он всё ещё обнимает Юри за талию. Он на мгновение прячет лицо в плечо Юри, а тот бормочет что-то подозрительно похожее на «Витя, ты был великолепен». Позже присуждают баллы: Челестино: 10, Минако: 9, Лилия: 9, Эмиль: 9. Они получают первую десятку в сезоне и выглядят совершенно потрясёнными]_  
  
**885,917 просмотра  
** Комментарии  
  
Vityasgurl · 45 минут назад  
  
Окей, Маккачин чуть не заставила меня рыдать. Я так рада, что с ней всё хорошо! Виктор выглядел совсем опустошенным, когда я увидела, что он плачет, чуть сама не разревелась — знаю, каково бояться за своего питомца. Счастлива, что Юри был с ним в такое время. Их румба была захватывающей! Витя был прям точной копией Джека Доусона, омг, я снова умерла!  
  
juliatsudon · 37 минут назад  
  
Насчет них в ветеринарке это было просто ааааааааааа! Почему они так прекрасны вместе????  
  
                    Londonparismaybetokyo · 11 минут назад  
  
                    Рада, что Макка в порядке! НО ДАВАЙТЕ ПОГОВОРИМ О НИХ В КЛИНИКЕ. ОНИ ВЫГЛЯДЕЛИ ТОЧЬ В ТОЧЬ, НА ВСЕ 100% КАК ПАРОЧКА. ЭТО БЫЛО ТАК СЛАДКО, Я ПАДАЮ В ЭТУ ПУЧИНУ. И ДАЖЕ НЕ НАПОМИНАЙТЕ МНЕ О ТАНЦЕ.  
  
LuluAllen · 10 минут назад  
  
Виктор позволил увидеть Юри свои слёзы. Я повторюсь. ВИКТОР НИКИФОРОВ, КОТОРОГО ВСЕ ЗНАЮТ КАК СНЕЖНОГО КОРОЛЯ И ЧЕЛОВЕКА, НИКОГДА НЕ ПОКАЗЫВАЮЩЕГО НАСТОЯЩИЕ ЭМОЦИИ, ПОЗВОЛИЛ ЮРИ УВИДЕТЬ СВОИ СЛЁЗЫ И ЕМУ БЫЛО КОМФОРТНО. Я БЕЗУМНО СЧАСТЛИВА, ЧТО ОНИ НАШЛИ ДРУГ ДРУГА #ВИКТУРИ  
  
          JoeyOnIce · 7 минут назад  
  
          Когда Виктор попросил Юри называть его Витей, думаю, он позволил ему увидеть Юри истинное, наиболее уязвимое «я». Имхо, это такой невероятный момент  
  
VikiNiki · 2 часа назад  
  
Отсылка на Титаник, выносите. И то, как Юри сказал «Я тебе доверяю»… НАШ МАЛЫШ ВЛЮБЛЁН  
  
          fancylala · 51 минуту назад  
  
          Я не сплю??? И он так быстро успокоил Виктора! #Виктуриканон  
  
BenKatsuki · 1 час назад  
  
Танец обалденный и рили должен был получить идеальную оценку! Это было так чувственно и супер романтично, смотрели друг на друга, будто одни в этом мире. Я обычно стараюсь не шипперить реальных людей, но они выглядят такими влюблёнными и так прекрасны вместе  
  
KiaMia · 43 минут назад  
  
ПОЦЕЛУЙ В ЛОБ В КОНЦЕ И ЭТО ПОГЛАЖИВАНИЕ ПО ЛИЦУ. Я НИКОГДА НЕ ОПРАВЛЮСЬ ПОСЛЕ ПОДОБНОГО. #ВИКТУРИКАНОН

 

\---

 

[ФОТОГРАФИЯ: Виктор и Юри лежат на полу, Маккачин лежит между ними. Все улыбаются невероятно счастливо]  
  
**v-nikiforov**  — Огромное спасибо всем, кто голосовал за нас, а также тем, кто отправлял тёплые пожелания Макке! Только благодаря вашей поддержке мы смогли продолжить идти дальше и добрались до 4 недели на @dancingabc! Ещё хочу поблагодарить моего восхитительного партнёра @katsukiyuuri за то, что поддержал и помог пройти через эту невероятно трудную неделю: Юри, я не знаю что бы делал без тебя. Ты самый удивительный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал, и мне несказанно повезло, что я могу пройти этот путь вместе с тобой. Мне не хватит слов, чтобы выразить насколько много ты значишь для меня. Надеюсь, вместе мы создадим множество воспоминаний #КомандаВиктури  
  
_Показать все 5298 комментария_  
  
**porkcutletbitch**  — окай, но это по существу признание в любви, да? #зашипперено  
  
**PJstyle**  — Макка прекрасно выглядит! Так рад, что она в порядке!  
  
**phitchit+chu**  — Пожалуйста, поймите меня #отношениямечты #семейныйпортрет  
  
**JJLeroy15**  — #ЭТОМАККАСТИЛЬ  
  
**YuriPlisetsky**  — Оставь собаку в покое @JJLeroy15  
  
**NuNu**  — Они самая красивая пара во всём мире #Виктури #отношениямечты

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]** — парный кубинский танец африканского происхождения. Отличительной особенностью румбы являются эротические плавные движения, соединенные с широкими шагами, и контраст ярко выраженного эротического характера танца и драматического содержания музыки. Вопреки всеобщему мнению о том, что движения в румбе — это танцевальное воплощение эротических чувств, румба изначально была свадебным танцем, а её движения обозначали не что иное как семейные обязанности супругов.  
> [Пример с соревнований по бальным танцам](www.youtube.com/watch?v=uA4Hsv-FPbc)  
> [Пример с американских "Танцев со звёздами"](www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6ci4-J4dIY)  
>  **[2]** — просто посмотрите на эту [прелесть](www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA) *-*  
>  **[3]** — Грю Фелониус Мексон — главный герой популярной анимационной франшизы «Гадкий я».  
>  **[4]** — нянечки для кошек и собак, которые могут присмотреть за вашим питомцем, пока вы в отъезде.


	5. Неделя 4. Памятный год

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Какай для Виктора самый памятный год?

**Виктор Никифоров и его партнёр в «Танцах со звёздами» Юри Кацуки вместе побывали на катке**  
  
Юри Кацуки умеет кататься на коньках? Кажется, мы скоро это узнаем! Ранее на этой неделе живую русскую легенду и его танцевального партнёра заметили на катке в Лос-Анджелесе. Хотя каток закрыт для посетителей, мы думаем, что в следующем эпизоде «Танцев со звёздами», главной темой которого является наиболее запоминающийся год для участников, Никифоров хочет разделить главную страсть своей жизни с Кацуки.  
  
Мы взяли интервью у Мэри Рейнольдс, владелицы Ледяного дворца в Лос-Анджелесе, и попросили рассказать о их визите.  
  
— Они абсолютно очаровательны! Виктор такой обаятельный, и для меня, как для фаната фигурного катания, большая честь увидеть его катание вживую. Юри очень милый и намного стеснительнее Виктора, но они хорошо работают вместе. Я должна сказать, что они очень милая влюблённая парочка.  
  
Мы сказали Рейнольдс, что, насколько нам известно, Никифоров и Кацуки — только танцевальные партнёры, ставшие неплохими друзьями.  
  
Она рассмеялась.  
  
— Ох, правда? Посмотрим.  
  
Было объявлено, что танец Юри и Виктора на этой неделе — контемпорари _[1]_  под «Glen Hansard — Falling Slowly». Мы с нетерпением хотим узнать, смогут ли они удержаться наверху рейтинга. Изабелла Янг, покинувшая шоу на прошлой неделе, поделилась с нами, что считает победителями Кацуки и Никифорова.  
  
**НАЖМИТЕ ЗДЕСЬ — Вся известная информация о Кацуки Юри: человек-загадка и непревзойдённый танцор.  
**   
НАЖМИТЕ ЗДЕСЬ — Виктор Никифоров ВЛЮБИЛСЯ? Его последние твиты говорят, что крепость Ледяного короля пала!

 

**\---**

 

 **ВИДЕО: Всё время Виктор и Юри выглядят влюблёнными друг в друга**  
  
_329,141 просмотра_  
  
2093 комментария  
  
katsudonlover · 1 час назад  
  
КРИЧУ ОМГ ЭТИ ДВОЕ БЕЗ УМА ДРУГ ОТ ДРУГА Я ДАЖЕ НЕ МОГУ  
  
          VikNik · 37 минут назад  
  
          Все эти взгляды, смущение, касания и ТОСКА?????! Так????? Я не могу поверить, почему они ещё не пара?  
  
                    Londonparismaybetokyo · 11 минут назад  
  
                    Даже не знаю, кто кого больше любит? Я лишь надеюсь, что эти два идиота уже сделают что-нибудь и прекратят бесконечно страдать друг по дружке, омг  
  
Vityasgurl · 45 минут назад  
  
Окееей, но ПОСЛУШАЙТЕ МЕНЯ. Юри носил свитера Виктора уже ДВАЖДЫ, и, хз как вы, но почему Виктор внезапно перешёл на водолазки, если ЕМУ НЕЧЕГО СКРЫВАТЬ? ЕСЛИ ВЫ ПОНИМАЕТЕ О ЧЁМ Я…  
  
                MammaMia · 27 минут назад  
  
                А то вчерашнее интервью с женщиной с катка! Например, тот момент, где она сказала, что они УЖЕ вместе. Мб, она подумала так, потому что увидела нечто ТАКОООЕ…

 

\---

 

[ФОТОГРАФИЯ: Пхичит и Лео подтягиваются, Виктор держит на плечах Юри, а Мила с Юрой сидят перед ними на шпагатах]  
  
**phichit+chu**  — Эта #команда уже здесь! Смотрите #СамыйПамятныйГод уже сегодня @dancingabc  
  
_Показать все 1287 комментария_  
  
**hamstersarelife**  — омг, вы все такие невероятные! Удачи #КомандаЛеоЧу!  
  
**JJLeroy15**  — почему вы меня не позвали! Я мог бы добавить #JJСтиль этой фотографии!  
  
**YuriPlisetsky**  — как жаль @JJLeroy15  
  
**Annabelle91**  — Юри выглядит таким счастливым и беззаботным? Я в восторге, что Виктор показал нам и эту его сторону #Виктури  
  
**christophegc**  — как грубо  
  
**holly-bby**  — УДАЧИ ВАМ #КомандаЛеоЧу! Очень жду ваш джайв _[2]_!  
  
**v-nikiforov**  — Pardonne-nous, je t’en prie _[3]_  @christophegc  
  
**Jenny!OnIce**  — Конечно, Виктор тоже говорит по французски, он вообще хоть что-нибудь не умеет?  
  
**YuriPlisetsky**  — а ты хочешь полный список @Jenny!OnIce

 

\---

 

ВИДЕО: Виктор Никифоров и Юри Кацуки — Контемпорари — Неделя 4  
  
_[Виктор и Юри сидят друг напротив друга на полу студии, Виктор показывает Юри альбом с фотографиями]_  
  
_[Закадровый голос Виктора: «Для темы самого памятного года в моей жизни я бы хотел вернуться в тысяча девятьсот девяносто четвёртый. Мне было четыре, когда мама решила взять меня на лёд. Я влюбился в него сразу же и до сих пор храню это чувство в своём сердце.»]_  
  
— Итак, раз самый незабываемый для меня год, когда я впервые встал на коньки, то мы идём на каток!  
  
_[Юри стремительно краснеет и выглядит как олень в свете фар]_  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду… катание?  
  
— Оууу, Юри, ты никогда не катался?  
  
— Нет, было дело, но…  
  
_[Виктор выжидающе смотрит на Юри, пока тот теребит футболку и тихо бормочет]_  
  
— Это пугающе, я думаю. В смысле, ты выиграл гору золотых медалей, а я уже много лет не катался.  
  
— Юриииии! Ты видел мои попытки трясти бёдрами для самбы! Будет честно, если ты покатаешься на коньках со мной! И не беспокойся о том, что можешь упасть, я всё время буду держать тебя за руку.  
  
_[Виктор подмигивает и Юри прячет голову, но он очень заметно улыбается]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Юри и Виктор на катке. На обоих уже надеты коньки. Виктор на льду, после некоторого колебания Юри тоже выходит на него. Виктор протягивает ему обе руки, и тот хватается за них. Виктор в абсолютном восторге и начинает двигаться, Юри робко ему улыбается. Вскоре Виктор начинает их кружить, Юри смеётся и немного вскрикивает]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Виктор и Юри сидят в зале]_  
  
— Я правда скучал по этому, ты знаешь?  
  
— По чему, по тасканию балласта по льду?  
  
_[Виктор смеётся, но затем качает головой и задумывается, а Юри чуть придвигается к нему, готовый слушать]_  
  
— По чувству веселья на льду. Понимаешь, когда я только начал кататься, это было… весело и радостно, просто волнующее чувство, что ты занимаешься любимым делом. Мне нравились соревнования, и я благодарен моей карьере, но… Думаю, в последнее время я подрастерял вдохновение. Поэтому для памятного года я выбрал именно девяносто четвёртый, а не какую-нибудь из моих больших побед или чего-то подобного… потому что это было чистое счастье, а я потерял его. Думал, что никогда не испытаю этого, понимаешь? Но сегодня с тобой, я… Я вновь ощутил это.  
  
_[Юри краснеет и нежно улыбается Виктору. Они молча сидят в тишине, когда камера медленно приближает их сплетённые пальцы]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр: интервью Якова продюсерам]_  
  
— Витя родился для льда. Он был невыносимым учеником, из-за которого я потерял немало волос, но я никогда не видел никого, кто бы относился к этому виду спорта с такими же преданностью и любовью. Я буду скучать по работе с этим идиотом.  
  
_[Следующий кадр: интервью Виктора продюсерам]_  
  
— Он это сказал? Правда? Кто-нибудь сказал ему, что я не умер, а просто ушёл из спорта?  
  
— О, кататься с Юри было потрясающе! Часть выступления на этой неделе наполнена сокровенными чувствами к этому, и я очень люблю контемпорари, думаю, Юри превзошёл сам себя в хореографии.  
  
— Этот танец отражает медленное, но верное зарождение любви.  
  
_[Виктор мечтательно улыбается, глядя вдаль]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Виктор и Юри репетируют в студии. Юри показывает Виктору, как правильно падать назад и как он поймает его за голову прежде, чем он коснётся земли]_  
  
— Знаю, звучит страшно, но я обещаю, что не дам тебе упасть на землю, ладно?  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
— Если тебе некомфортно, то мы всё ещё можем изменить это, или поменяться местами, тогда падать буду я, а ещё…  
  
— Юри. Я тебе доверяю. Я знаю, что ты поймаешь меня, когда я упаду.  
  
— Ох. У-угу, эм. Я поймаю.  
  
_[Следующий кадр: интервью Юри продюсерам]_  
  
— Хореография… Когда я её создавал, я вдохновлялся силой любви. Любовь настолько сильная, что ты всё равно будешь падать в неё и отдавать всего себя… то есть, эм. Я имею в виду, что именно такая любовь Виктора, очевидно… ко льду! Именно такая любовь Виктора ко льду, угу.  
  
_[Следующий кадр: Виктор и Юри в студии «Танцев со звёздами». Начинает играть музыка, сначала это только гитара и пианино, но затем голоса становятся всё громче и громче. И на Юри, и на Викторе чёрные брюки и нет рубашек. Танец очень сильный и искренний, Виктор несколько раз поднимает Юри и в конце позволяет поймать себя, когда он падает назад. Студия взрывается овациями, Юри помогает встать Виктору, и они обнимаются. Виктор некоторое время целует висок Юри и неслышно шепчет ему что-то]_  
  
— Виктор, Юри! Пожалуйста, встаньте так, чтобы услышать вердикт судьей о вашем контемпорари! Что ж, зрители точно почувствовали силу любви, вы получили первые овации в сезоне! Эмиль, что ты скажешь?  
  
— Ох, я даже не знаю, что сказать! Чувствую, что мы стали свидетелями такого настоящего, сокровенного момента между вами. Мало того, что хореография и ее исполнение безупречны, так и связь между вами, ребята, и та история, которую вы сейчас тут поведали, совершенно точно трогает за живое. Я смог увидеть, как вы влюбляетесь, и это было так искренне! У меня правда нет никаких замечаний, хочу только поблагодарить за то, что смог разделить этот момент с вами!  
  
_[Юри пытается спрятать краснеющее лицо. Виктор тоже смущается, но благодарно улыбается Эмилю. Следующей говорит Минако]_  
  
— Соглашусь со словами Эмиля. С технической точки зрения, Виктор, ты добиваешься невероятных успехов каждую неделю: по-моему, то, как ты великолепно справился с поддержками, было очень впечатляюще, и твоя форма также улучшилась. Что действительно тронуло меня до глубины души, как и сказал Эмиль, — ваша связь со зрителями и друг другом. Великолепный танец, с нетерпением жду, что вы покажете нам на следующей неделе. Лично для меня, вы достойны пройти в финал.  
  
_[Остальные судьи также дают одобрительные отзывы. Присуждаются окончательные оценки: Челестино: 10, Минако: 10, Лилия: 9, Эмиль: 10. Это почти идеальный результат, и они выглядят потрясенными, когда обнимаются ещё раз]_  
  
**923,258 просмотров  
** Комментария  
  
BumbleBee21 · 1 час назад  
  
Если КТО-ТО еще не верит, что они не влюблены после этой недели, я отрекаюсь от человечества. Просто. Этот танец прямо вопил о любви! В смысле, уверена, что это было о влюблённости Виктора в лёд, но Я ВАС УМОЛЯЮ.  
  
          Victuurisbaby · 42 минут назад  
  
          «Этот танец отражает медленное, но верное зарождение любви.» — вам правда нужны ещё какие-то пруфы?  
  
                               Katsudang! · 38 минут назад  
  
                               ОНИ ДЕРЖАЛИСЬ ЗА РУКИ НА КАТКЕ. ОНИ ДЕРЖАЛИСЬ ЗА РУКИ, ПЕРЕПЛЕТЯ ПАЛЬЦЫ. ЭТО НЕ ШУТКИ.  
  
KatyaK · 45 минут назад  
  
ОР ВЫШЕ ГОР ЯКОВ это звучало прям как речь на похоронах чёрт  
  
VictorAndYuuri19 · 2 часа назад  
  
«Мои извинения, но старый Тейлор не может сейчас подойти к телефону. Почему? ПОТОМУ ЧТО ВИКТОР ПОЦЕЛОВАЛ ВИСОК ЮРИ ПОСЛЕ ЗАЯВЛЕНИЯ О СВОЕЙ ВЛЮБЛЁННОСТИ»  
  
          Yutopias · 58 минут назад  
  
          «Когда я её создавал, я вдохновлялся силой любви. Любовь настолько сильная, что ты всё равно будешь падать в неё и отдавать всего себя…» — ЮРИ ЧЁРТОВ КАЦУКИ, ДАМЫ И ГОСПОДА. ВИКТУРИ ПРАВДА, ПРАВДА, ПРАВДА КАНОН.  
  
                               gagaohlala · 12 минут назад  
  
                               Не могу поверить, что мы становимся свидетелями величайшей истории любви 21 века, это лучшее, что когда-либо происходило, и этот танец абсолютно умопомрачительный! Такая сильная и удивительная хореография!  
  
                                               gagaohlala · 10 минут назад  
  
                                               А ещё я не могу поверить, что Юри влюблён настолько, что не может скрыть это, хотя и стесняется? И Виктор. Господи, Виктор. «Ледяной король» АГА, КАК ЖЕ, что за очаровательный придурок влюблён  
  
Katsuyeah · 46 минут назад  
  
Единственное, о чём я жалею, что Сынгыль и Дженнифер выбыли :( Надеялся, что это будет Джей-Джей, если честно

 

\---

 

[ФОТОГРАФИЯ: Юри держит букет цветов и нюхает их со счастливым выражением лица]  
  
**v-nikiforov**  — Никакие слова не смогут выразить мою благодарность за то, что @katsukiyuuri появился в моей жизни, поэтому я купил ему цветы вместо этого #жизньилюбовь #КомандаВиктури  
  
_Показать все 2784 комментария_  
  
**YuriPlisetsky**  — это пиздец как смешно, отписываюсь  
  
**allthatglitter**  — о боже мой, ребята, вы ТАКИЕ МИЛЫЕ вместе, пожалуйста, скажите, что вы официально встречаетесь! Я буду голосовать за вас до самого конца! #КомандаВиктрури  
  
**phitchit+chu**  — мой сын @katsukiyuuri совсем взрослый (и избалованный)  
  
**Heather.Parson**  — Не могу поверить, что Юри — любовь и жизнь Виктора, так рад за вас  
  
**christophe-gc**  — да, да, вы двое восхитительны, но @anya.radi и я всё ещё хотим выиграть кубок  
  
**princessleias**  — Я в раю? #отношениямечты #КомандаВиктури  
  
**Gallivanting**  — *несвязный крик*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]** — современный сценический танец, являющийся дальнейшим развитием танца модерн. Появилось это направление благодаря Айседоре Дункан, которая отрицала классический балет и наставления истинной танцевальной школы. Главная задача контемпорари — научиться слышать свой внутренний голос и выражать его с помощью тела.  
> [Пример с украинских "Танцев со звёздами"](www.youtube.com/watch?v=wRaMoVdlN7Q)  
> [Пример от D.side Dance Studio, которые украли сердечко переводчика](www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7IwWBfQzmU)  
>  **[2]** — танец афроамериканского происхождения, является разновидностью свинга с быстрыми и свободными движениями. Современный джайв сильно отличается от свинга по манере, хотя в нём часто используют те же фигуры и движения.  
> [Пример с бальных соревнований](www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKijXvmALH4)  
> [Пример с американских "Танцев со звёздами"](www.youtube.com/watch?v=_08mNeq8JCo)  
>  **[3]** — "Простите нас, пожалуйста" на французском.


	6. Неделя 5. Командный вызов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это #НеделяКомандногоВызова, и драма просто за каждым углом

**ВРЕМЯ ПРИШЛО! Нас ждёт #НеделяКомандногоВызова на 5-й неделе проекта «Танцы со звёздами» на abc**  
  
ЛОС-АНДЖЕЛЕС — На прошлой неделе мы были потрясены тем, что актёр Лео де ла Иглесиа и танцор Пхичит Чуланонт покидают шоу раньше времени, несмотря на хорошие результаты выступлений.  
  
— Конечно, я хотел бы остаться подольше, но я доволен тем, что имею сейчас, и уезжаю, имея кучу новых потрясающих друзей, особенно Пхичита, — поведал нам Лео сразу после соревнований. Когда мы спросили, кто, по его мнению, будет победителем, он не колебался:  
  
— Я бы хотел увидеть победу Хуанхонга! Мне нравится его энтузиазм и то, как он улучшил свои навыки.  
  
На этой неделе оставшиеся участники будут поделены на три команды для #КомандногоВызова, печально известного в прошлых сезонах своим напряжением и возникающими конфликтами. Команды, состав которых был объявлен в понедельник в Твиттере, бросят вызов идее «прошлого, настоящего и будущего». Любимцы публики Виктор Никифоров и Юри Кацуки поделят танцпол с Жан-Жаком Леруа и Сарой Криспино под знаменем #КомандаНастоящего, в #КомандаПрошлого Кристофф Джакометти и Аня Радионова объединятся с Юрием Плисецким и Милой Бабичевой. И наконец, Сынгиль Ли и Хуанхонг Чи и их партнёры будут в #КомандаБудущего.  
  
Оправдает ли Командный вызов этого сезона ожидания? В какой команде будут кипеть страсти? Узнаем в понедельник в 20:00 на ABC.  
  
**НАЖМИТЕ ЗДЕСЬ — #Виктури и тайна свитера: они тайно живут вместе?**  
  
**НАЖМИТЕ ЗДЕСЬ — Ходят слухи, что Джей-Джей Леруа и профессиональный танцор с «Танцев со звёздами» Изабелла Янг начали встречаться**

 

\---

 

[ФОТОГРАФИЯ: На селфи потный Джей-Джей в центре танцевальной студии. Позади него немного скрытые Виктор, Юри и Сара]  
  
**JJLeroy15**  — вся банда в сборе! #КомандаНастоящего готова взорвать ваш ум с #JJСтиль, конечно!  
  
_Показать все 1147 комментария_  
  
**ilovekingjj**  — Надеюсь, что всё внимание не перетянет на себя любовная парочка. Это рили настолько очевидный рекламный трюк, что я устал от этого  
  
**koalas**  — так хочется увидеть что они покажут вместе! И хореографию будет ставить Юри, потому что у #КомандаВиктури больше очков, верно?  
  
**YuriPlisetsky**  — какая банда, я вижу только твою огромную задницу-лицо  
  
**xoraax**  — @koalas да, Юри будет хореографом! Уверена, это будет восхитительно  
  
**FrankieStyle**  — @xoraax или это будет романтическое хорео, чтоб показать свои фальшивые отношения, и это повредит Джей-Джею и Саре  
  
**GhoulLA**  — @FrankieStyle хватит быть таким неуважительным, нам ещё долго быть в одной лодке  
  
**VictuuriIsReal**  — Уверена, что мои детки собираются сразить всех! Интересно, какую песню они выбрали?  
  
**CrispySara**  — @VictuuriIsReal мы взяли Coldplay — O  
  
**crispinosmagic**  — ОМГ Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЭТУ ПЕСНЮ И ТЕБЯ @CrispySara  
  
**michelecrispino**  — @crispinosmagic Я слежу за тобой

 

**\---**

 

 **ВИДЕО: #КомандаНастоящего — Вольный стиль _[1]_  — Неделя 5**  
  
_[Виктор и Юри входят в танцевальный зал, Джей-Джей и Сара уже там. Сара, кажется, рада их видеть, а Джей-Джей выглядит больше удивлённым]_  
  
— О Боже! Я так счастлив, что мы в одной команде! Знаешь, Виктор, я всегда хотел поработать с Юри.  
  
_[Юри улыбается, смущённый, и Виктор с гордой улыбкой обнимает его за талию. Джей-Джей наконец подходит к ним и берёт себя в руки]_  
  
— Значит, нас четверо? В смысле, мы, очевидно, самые сильные команды. Прикончим конкурентов в стиле Джей-Джея! Верно, Виктор?  
  
_[Виктор приподнимает бровь и холодно улыбается. Джей-Джей, кажется, этого не замечает и продолжает]_  
  
— Юри, тебе лучше дать нам хореографию, которая заставит нас победить! Будет преступлением, если мы вместе с Виктором не сможем выиграть, верно?  
  
— Ох. Я… м. Верно. Ты прав, конечно. Я сделаю всё возможное.  
  
_[Виктор успокаивающе сжимает бок Юри]_  
  
— Ты будешь великолепен, solnyshko.  
  
_[Следующий кадр — интервью Виктора продюсерам]_  
  
— Эта неделя, безусловно, самая трудная для нас. Сара и Джей-Джей невероятно талантливы, но не так просто приспособиться к работе с другими людьми. Когда Юри и я одни, мы можем общаться без слов, но это не тот случай, и мне кажется, что Юри чувствует большое давление, потому что ему надо придумать хореографию, которая также подошла бы и для Джей-Джея, и для Сары.  
  
_[Следующий кадр — Команда настоящего в студии. На часах уже 11 вечера, и все выглядят усталыми и расстроенными, когда пытаются повторить сложный отрывок хореографии и вновь ошибаются. Джей-Джей усмехается, и Сара первая начинает говорить]_  
  
— Послушайте, ребят… Я не думаю, что у нас сейчас что-нибудь получится. Уже поздно, и мы тренируемся уже несколько часов, нам всем нужно немного поспать и попробовать снова завтра. И всё будет хорошо, уверена.  
  
_[Виктор кивает, а Юри смотрит в никуда, бледный, с тёмными кругами под глазами]_  
  
— Надо просто заменить этот кусок. Очевидно же, что мы не сделаем это, и вместо того, чтоб упрямо биться об стену, мы просто могли бы попробовать что-нибудь другое.  
  
— Нет. Сара права. Мы попытаемся снова завтра и добьёмся успеха, я знаю, что мы можем это сделать. А прямо сейчас нам надо отдохнуть.  
  
_[Джей-Джей хочет запротестовать, но после взгляда на Юри, который всё ещё не смотрит на них, соглашается]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр — Юри и Виктор одни в студии. Юри сидит на полу, обняв колени руками, и тяжело дышит, по щекам текут слёзы. Обеспокоенный Виктор стоит перед ним на коленях]_  
  
— Юри. Эй, Юри. Всё хорошо. Solnyshko, всё хорошо, поговори со мной. Пожалуйста, говори со мной, я не знаю, как помочь, я… Я не очень хорошо умею успокаивать плачущих людей.  
  
— Я п-просто… Я боюсь, ч-что я всех п-подвожу. В-Виктор, я не х-хочу тебя подвести.  
  
_[Виктор убирает пропитанную потом чёлку Юри с его лба и тихо шепчет]_  
  
— Юри, ты никого не подводишь. Мы можем просто поменять те шаги, спросить Сару, возможно, она придумает что-то вместо них и…  
  
_[Юри отталкивает руку Виктора и смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, у него мокрые щёки и дрожащий голос]_  
  
— З-зачем ты говоришь это? Я привык, что меня обвиняют в собственных неудачах! Но сейчас я беспокоюсь, что мои ошибки могут отразиться на вас! Я… я всё думаю, что в тайне ты бы хотел себе другого партнёра.  
  
_[Виктор выглядит запаниковавшим от вспышки эмоций Юри]_  
  
— Юри. Юри, конечно, нет.  
  
— Знаю!  
  
— Прости, я…  
  
— П-просто верь в меня больше, чем я сам… Не говори больше ничего, просто будь рядом.  
  
— Конечно. Я останусь с тобой столько, сколько ты хочешь, Юри.  
  
_[Юри всхлипывает тише, когда Виктор берёт его на руки и раскачивается, мягко бормоча слова и извинения на смеси русского и английского, пока Юри полностью не успокаивается. Виктор целует его волосы и вытирает слёзы, а Юри разворачивается в его руках и прячет лицо в основании шеи, бормоча что-то неслышно, отчего Виктор обнимает его крепче]_  
  
_[Следующий кадр — Команда Настоящего на генеральной репетиции, и Юри выглядит решительным. Вся команда в хорошем настроении и слаженно работает]_  
  
— …и причина, по которой так важны эти шаги, это сердце истории. Здесь мы понимаем, что боремся не в одиночку и в наших жизнях есть так много людей, которые… которые любят нас и всегда поддерживают.  
  
_[Юри бросает взгляд на Виктора и встречается с ним глазами, тот выглядит невероятно гордым и со слезами на глазах. Джей-Джей также выглядит неожиданно тронутым и притихшим]_  
  
— Мы победим вместе, если сложим стиль Джей-Джея, стиль Юри, стиль Виктора и…  
  
— Я думаю, все поняли, Джей-Джей. Но да. Мы победим вместе.  
  
_[Следующий кадр — Выступление Команды Настоящего: все члены команды стоят по углам. На них облегающие голубые костюмы. Когда звучат первые ноты фортепиано, они начинают танцевать, вставая на мыски и не дотягиваясь до четырёх свисающих с потолка студии сияющих звёзд, двигаются неуверенно и нерешительно. И пока они все ближе и ближе подходят друг к другу, они начинают танцевать с большей силой и уверенностью, помогают друг другу подняться всё выше и выше, пока не срывают все звёзды. В конце танца они становятся в круг, держась за руки, и звёзды висят у них на шеях. Все четверо улыбаются и выглядят взволнованными, когда встают перед судьями под овации зрителей]_  
  
— Вау, какое красивое послание от Команды настоящего, да и неделька у вас вышла напряжённой!  
  
— Могу я кое-что сказать?  
  
— Конечно, Джей-Джей.  
  
— Я только хочу сказать, что Юри проделал прекрасную работу, и я надеюсь, что этот танец поможет напомнить всем, что они сражаются не в одиночку. Лично мне это помогло, и поэтому я хочу сказать спасибо своей семье и фанатам за поддержку, это многое для меня значит, просто хочу выразить, насколько я благодарен им. Эм, угу, да. Это всё.  
  
_[Сара обнимает Джей-Джея, а Виктор наконец искренне ему улыбается. Тем временем Юри выглядит ошеломлённым, но счастливым, Виктор обнимает его сзади]_  
  
— Прекрасные слова для наших зрителей, спасибо, Джей-Джей. А теперь послушаем наших судей! Минако, что ты думаешь об выступлении?  
  
— Мне понравилось вложенное в танец послание, и я хотела бы начать с похвалы Юри за создание того, что я считаю одной из лучших его постановок по сей день. В этом сезоне ты наполнен вдохновением, и я, как и все зрители, очень тронута историей в танце. Думаю, вы все прекрасно танцевали, и хотя я могу сказать, что две пары не очень хорошо чувствуют движения друг друга, но выступление всё равно прошло гладко и сработало, потому что у вас одна цель и общее виденье того, какой должен быть смысл хореографии. Отличная работа, такое выступление определённо стоит запомнить.  
  
— Лилия, не хотите что-нибудь добавить?  
  
— Да. Я бы хотела похвалить Юри за хореографию и команду за то, как они танцевали, учитывая, что времени для притирок у них было мало. Если бы у вас была в запасе ещё неделя, то выступление было бы идеальным. Тем не менее, я очень высоко оцениваю это выступление. Вы можете гордиться собой.  
  
— Спасибо, Лилия, уверен, Команда настоящего счастлива, получив Ваше одобрение. Не забудьте проголосовать, если хотите увидеть эту четвёрку на шестой неделе!  
  
_[Команда получает все 10 и одну 9 от Лилии, которая ещё ни разу за весь сезон никому не присудила 10. Это самый высокий балл, поставленный этим вечером, так что они автоматически оставляют за собой две другие команды]_  
  
**_876,218 просмотра  
_** Комментарии  
  
katsudonlover · 1 час назад  
  
ща прорыдаюсь  
  
          vickisbabe · 14 минут назад  
  
Мне действительно нужно было это сегодня. Спасибо Юри за создание этого шедевра и напоминание, что бояться и просить помощь — нормально… когда он попросил Виктора остаться с ним, я буквально сломалась, это было так жизненно  
  
                    KoolaBaba · 11 минут назад  
  
Публичное выражение благодарности Джей-Джея, которое он сказал после выступления, заставило меня посмотреть на него в другом свете  
  
onedaybbwellbeold · 4 часа назад  
  
Когда Виктор обнимал плачущего Юри, я умер. Эти двое приносят мне столько эмоций  
  
          VictuuriIsLife · 2 часа назад  
  
И ОН НАЗВАЛ ЕГО SOLNYSHKO КОТОРОЕ В РУССКОМ ЗНАЧИТ «МАЛЕНЬКОЕ СОЛНЦЕ». ТЕПЕРЬ СКАЖИТЕ МНЕ ЧТО ОНИ НЕ ЛЮБЯТ ДРУГ ДРУГА  
  
TomBoat · 11 минут назад  
  
Кто-нибудь может перевести что Виктор бормотал Юри по-русски????? Пжлст???????  
  
          RussianSquad · 2 минуты назад  
  
«Всё хорошо, малыш, ты в порядке. Ты в безопасности, я здесь. Всё хорошо, solnyshko. Я позабочусь о тебе, ты в безопасности. Ты такой красивый, и добрый, и сильный. Я верю в тебя, я всегда буду верить в тебя.»  
  
                     CamilaM · 1 минуту назад  
  
ВЫ СЕРЬЁЗНО ОМГ ОМГ ОМГ ОМГ ВИКТУРИ КАНОН ПАРНИ, Я ПРОСТО ААААААААААААА  
  
                                     TomBoat · 1 минуту назад  
  
Интересно что сказал Юри Виктору после всего, похоже, это его очень взволновало  
  
KiC · 1 час назад  
  
мы не будем говорить об «Я останусь с тобой СТОЛЬКО, СКОЛЬКО ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ»???????????? Виктор хочет остаться с Юри НАВСЕГДА, ЧУВАКИ  
  
                breadgelina · 38 минут назад  
  
Момент, когда Юри спрятал лицо в шее Вити, а тот поцеловал его волосы. Убейте меня.  
  
CrispyCrispinos · 57 минут назад  
  
Сара и Джей-Джей удивительны! Чувствую, что Джей-Джей стал таким зрелым, горжусь им!  
  
Halleyscomet23 · 42 минут назад  
  
Когда они все получили свои звёзды, я так разволновалась. Это хореография такая особенная, я почувствовала, что она многое значит для всей команды: Юри, который, как мы знаем, страдает тревожностью и очень замкнутый, Виктор, который перфекционист и всегда чувствует вес ожиданий своей страны на плечах, Джей-Джей, который боится не оправдать тех огромных ожиданий, что возложил на себя, и Сара, которая наконец начала танцевать без Мишеля… это было так великолепно

 

\---

 

[ФОТОГРАФИЯ: всё ещё идёт выступление, Виктор поднимает Юри, а тот ловит свою звезду]  
  
**v-nikiforov**  — Существует место, куда ты не можешь добраться, если у тебя нет мечты, которая слишком большая для тебя одного. Спасибо тебе #жизньилюбовь #командавиктури  
  
_Показать все 4178 комментария_  
  
**makkalove**  — Я так сильно люблю вас, парни, я голосую за вас и надеюсь, что вы дойдёте до финала и выиграете! #командавиктури  
  
**phitchit+chu**  — ох, не обращайте на меня внимания, я просто тут ВЫПЛАЧУ ВСЕ ГЛАЗА, ОКЕЙ  
  
**ginnyweasley12**  — они такие невинные, делают меня счастливой ♥  
  
**GuangHongJi**  — Я буду скучать, ребята, но я поддерживаю вас! Возьмите этот кубок! #командавиктури  
  
**JJLeroy15**  — Было здорово работать с вами двумя! Но будьте готовы, я здесь ради победы! #JJСтиль  
  
**YuriPlisetsky**  — @JJLeroy15 ТЕБЯ НИКТО НЕ СПРАШИВАЛ  
  
**Leah89**  — окей, но можете пожалуйста подтвердить что вы встречаетесь, мы умираем здесь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **[1]** — в оригинале "Freestyle", но если для нас это фристайл (танец, который представляет собой смешение разных уличных стилей (а моет быть, и не только уличных, я не смогла понять что и откуда растёт хд) под незнакомую/малознакомую музыку и суть которого импровизация "здесь и сейчас"), то в рамках программы DWTS это полная свобода в хореографии. Танцуй, что хочешь, конкретного стиля нет. (О чём меня любезно просветила автор, я говорила, что она лапочка?)  
> [Пример с танцевального онлайн-канала](www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0QBf057ilc)  
> [Пример с американских "Танцев со звёздами"](www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-2ezzt8aeY)


End file.
